


Delighted

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara prepares Sokka for a visit.





	Delighted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Katara drapes another scarf around Sokka’s neck. Her fingers do not work nearly as well as they used to. Simple tasks are becoming tedious, painful even. 

“Is she happy tonight?” She asks, frowning as her fingers catch between a layer of scarves. “I can never tell like you can.”

Silver is beginning to take over more and more of his hair. His smile lines are becoming real wrinkles crafted by time and stress rather than joy. 

“Yue gets to see me, doesn’t she? Anyone would be excited.” 

“I’ll be delighted once you get home. Do you have everything you need?”


End file.
